Listen to my song baby
by giko18
Summary: Listen my song baby Kiba Inuzuka, chanteur talentueux travail désormais pour la maison de disque de la compagnie Uzumaki. Son manager, Minato Uzumaki s'occupe de lui. Et Kiba tombe amoureux de son fils, Naruto, grand chanteur internationale qui aime la compétition et qui veut toujours être le premier. Cela causera beaucoup de problème pour la carrière de Kiba, et aussi Naruto... l'


Chapitre 1 : Passion.

PDV Externe :

Un jeune homme châtain avança dans le hall d'un batiment, appartenant à la meilleurs compagnie du pays, la compagnie Uzumaki, qui avait le meilleurs manager du pays, qui, à partir d'aujourd'hui sera celui du jeune chanteur.

hum... bonjour, je-je suis le nouveaux ch- Il ne put temriné sa phrase.

Car le jeune homme nommé Kiba Inuzuka, 17 ans, châtain au yeux noisette fendu, exprimant toujours de la joie, la peaux bronzé, un tatouage en triangle à l'envers rouge pointant vers le bas, une canine sortait de sa bouche. Le rendant vraiment très mignon auprès de son publique. Il était entouré de plusieurs adulte lui posant milles et une questions sur sa carrière de chanteur. Sans doute des journalistes, voulant tout savoir sur son parcours, car se jeune était devenu l'un des meilleur chanteur reconnu pour sa voix dites d'or.

Un grand homme, blond, fit son apparition dans le hall, faisant écarté par la même occasion les vautours autour du jeune chanteur, il se rapprocha de se dernier avec un sourire angélique.

bonjour Kiba-kun, je suis ton manager, Minato Uzumaki. Il lui tendit sa grande main halé toujours en souriant.

L'Inuzuka sourit, un peu gêné, non par sa nouvel rencontre, mais plutôt par la grande présence de cet homme. Il était si grand, mais son sourire le détendit. Le chanteur saisit la main de son nouveau manager en le saluant respectueusement. Kiba était un jeune homme très bien élevé, dut à une dure éducation par sa mère, mais qui lui avait ouvert bon nombre de porte pour son avenir, il était toujours poli et courtois, serviable et très gentil, le châtain ne s'énervait que rarement.

Le manager accompagna son nouveau protégé dans une loge personnel, qui se situait au troisième étage, avec le nom de Kiba. I marqué en lettre de bronze sur le boix vernis. L'Uzumaki vit les étoiles pétillante dans les yeux de son nouveau protégé et souri en lui expliquant la première chose à savoir. C'était un signe, montrant que Kiba faisait maintenant parti de la cours des grands. Il y avait 4 catégorie. Le bronze, pour les petits talentueux, l'argent, pour ceux qui on poussé leurs carrières en profondeur, le platine, pour les star national, et enfin l'or, pour les grandes star internationale. Comme Naruto pensait-il. Oui, Naruto Uzumaki... Star internationale, chanteur reconnu dans le monde entier, fils de son nouveau manager...

Aurait-il la chance de le rencontré un jour ? Oui... plus vite qu'il le pensait. Des cris hystérique se faisait entendre dans tout le bâtiment, comme tout les jours, du moins presque.

Un jeune homme, sans doute du même âge de Kiba entra dans le hall de l'établissement de la compagnie Uzumaki. Il était blond, des yeux bleue azure pétillant, rempli d'une passion brûlante pour ses chansons, d'une grande confiance et de malice. Le teint halé ressemblant à du caramel, trois drôle de trais fin ornais ses douces joue imberbe.

Il avança, avec une grande confiance en lui, un sourire narquois sur son visage caramel, les main dans les poches de son jeans de grande marque. Il se dirigeais vers son père, et oui, c'était lui, en chaire et en os. Naruto Uzumaki...

Kiba le vit avancer vers eux et son cœur s'accéléra, il était un modèle pour lui, c'est sur les chanson du Uzumaki que Kiba avait commencé à s'exercer et sur celles-ci qu'il en était arrivé là.

bonjour Naruto, tu est en avance aujourd'hui. Dit Minato pour engagé la conversation avec son fils.

eh oui, il m'arrive d'être à l'heure. Narguait le jeune chanteur a la voix d'or.

Son regard, toujours aussi confiant et rempli de passion se posa sur le garçon près de son père et le détailla. Puis un large sourire prit place à son sourire narquois.

tu doit être Kiba, le nouveau protéger de mon père ? Demanda le blond.

Cette voix... dieu, quel était belle. Kiba resta sans voix, Naruto lui parlait, et là, c'était a son tour de répondre, alors il devait le faire bien !

hum... oui, Kiba Inuzuka. Répondit-il seulement.

Le blondinet sourit et repris sa marche, ses mains toujours dans ses poches, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

eh bien Kiba, je te souhaite bonne carrière, nos chemins se croiseront très vite. Mais n'essaye pas de te mesurer à moi... tu va en bavé. Dit-il d'un regard de défi.

L'Inuzuka rougit d'un coup. Jamais il n'oserait essayé se mesuré a Naruto. Il n'était déjà tout simplement pas à la hauteur, pensait-il, et il avait beaucoup trop de respect envers son idole pour le défié.

Le manager souriait en voyant son protégé rougir ainsi. La suite allait être amusante pensait-il. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entré Kiba, qui faisait maintenant face à une grande loge luxueuse. Canapé en cuire, télé écran plat HD, mini bar, cuisine, salle de bain privé et même une petite chambre pour se reposer la nuit au cas où les répétitions était trop longue.

Kiba se sentait étrange dans cette loge, c'était la sienne, à lui et personne d'autre. Il avait fait son parcours seul, personne ne l'avait aidé. Il avait commencé a publié ses chanson sur internet, puis avait tenté des concours, des émissions de chant et enfin, il fut repéré par Minato lors d'une émission pour découvrir de nouveaux jeunes talents.

bien, je te donne ton planning maintenant, ce sera difficile au début mais je pense que tu t'adaptera facilement. Tu peux aller où tu veux mis a part les loges des autre artistes. Dit l'Uzumaki en donnant une feuille au châtain.

Se dernier répondit d'un simple oui de tête et regarda son planning.

Lundi répétition toute la journée, mardi pareils jusqu'à jeudi et vendredi, présentation des chansons l'après midi.

je te laisse t'installer maintenant, je te revois demain. Il se dirigeas vers la porte. Oh et aussi, si tu sent l'envie de vouloir chanté, il y a à chaque étage une dizaine de studio d'enregistrement à ta disposition, ou alors tu peux chanté ici, il y a le matériel nécessaire. Et il sortit, laissant seul le jeune chanteur, qui inspecta sa loge de plus prêt.

Mais ses pensées était ailleurs, il voulait chanté, tout de suite. Il posa ses quelque affaire qui était dans son sac dans sa chambre puis prit son courage à deux mains et partie en direction d'un studio libre. Le châtain longeas les couloirs et croisa de trois personne, puis arriva dans une grande salle, entouré par dix studio, de taille moyenne, il y avait quelque personne à l'intérieur et d'autre a l'extérieur qui regardais la scène.

Il se dirigeas vers l'un des studio en évitant le regard de certain qui l'observait. Tout le monde se connaissait ici, alors si il y avait un nouveaux, cela se saurait vite.

Il ouvrit la porte transparente et entra dans le studio, il y avait une table de mixage sur le côté au cas où le chanteur serait seul. Ça l'arrangeait beaucoup, il ne voulait pas demandé de l'aide par peur du ridicule et que l'on se moque de sa voix. Il avait toujours cette peur là, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses propres espérances.

Il réglas tout les appareils selon ses conditions et ses goût et choisit une des musique qui lui tenais le plus à cœur et qui le transportait à chaque fois qu'il l'as chantait. Il ajusta le micro à sa taille, mit le casque sur ses oreille et lança la musique.

Paint It Black (The Rolling Stones)

(Peins-Le En Noir)

I see a red door and I want it painted black

Je vois une porte rouge et je la voudrais peinte en noir

Sa voix commençais a résonné dans le studio, cette voix à la fois douce et apaisante, mais forte, ni trop grave, ni trop aiguë, il avait le timbre de voix idéal.

No colors anymore I want them to turn black

Plus aucune couleur je les veux toutes changées en noir

I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes

Je vois les filles se promener habillées dans leurs habits d'été

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

Je dois détourner la tête jusqu'à ce que mon obscurité s'en aille

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et il se laissa bercé par la musique dans son casque. Son esprit venait de partir, plus rien ne comptait pour lui, mis à part sa musique.

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black

Je vois une file de voitures et elles sont toutes peintes en noir

With flowers and my love, both never to come back

Avec des fleurs et mon amour, aucun des deux ne reviendra

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away

Je vois les gens détourner la tête et regarder rapidement ailleurs

Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday

Comme un nouveau-né ça arrive seulement tous les jours

Quelque personnes, l'ayant vu plus tôt se rapprochèrent de son studio pour écouter le nouveau prodige. L'un d'eux alluma la platine du côté extérieur du studio, permettant a tout le monde d'entendre cette voix.

I look inside myself and see my heart is black

Je regarde à l'intérieur de moi et je vois que mon coeur est noir

I see my red door and it has been painted black

Je vois ma porte rouge et elle a été peinte en noir

Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts

Peut-être qu'alors je disparaîtrais et je n'aurais pas à faire face aux faits

It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

Ça n'est pas facile de faire face quand tout ton monde est noir

Passion. Kiba n'était plus ici, il laissait libre court à sa voix, à sa passion, sa vie, il ne pensait à rien, tout lui était égale. Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte,

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue

Ma mer verte ne se changera plus jamais en un bleu plus foncé

I could not foresee this thing happening to you

Je ne pouvais pas prévoir cette chose qui t'arrive

If I look hard enough into the setting sun

Si je scrute assez fort le soleil couchant

My love will laugh with me before the morning comes

Mon amour rira avec moi avant que le jour ne se lève

Obnubilation. Sa drogue, voilà ce qu'était la musique pour Kiba, une drogue, aucunement dangereuse pour lui ou les autre, parfaite. Sa voix s'étant accentué, d'autre personnes s'étaient approché du petit groupes, tous fasciné par cette voix frissonnante et enivrante.

Hmm, hmm, hmm...

Hmm, hmm, hmm...

I wanna see it painted black, painted black

Je veux la voir peinte en noir, peinte en noir

Black as night, black as coal

Noir comme la nuit, noir comme du charbon

I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky

Je veux voir le soleil, effacé du ciel

I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black

Je veux le voir peint, peint, peint, peint en noir

Passion. Et la musique se tue. Le chanteur se laissa bercé par les derniers morceaux de cette musique et il ouvrit les yeux. Replongeant dans le monde réel, se monde qui le fascinait moins que celle de la musique dans laquelle il était transporté.

Il regarda à sa droite et vit un groupe de personnes l'applaudir. Une rougeur lui apparut quelque secondes puis un sourire timide. Il ouvrit la porte et sortie du studio, l'embiance y était différente. Quand il était dans un studio, il se sentait a l'aise, rien ne pouvait le dérangé. C'était ici qu'il libérait sa passion, ici et sur scène.

ouah, tu a une magnifique voix. Fini par dire une jeune femme, de son âge sans doute ou plus grande de quelque années.

Elle avait des cheveux rose court, des yeux vert rubis et une peau pâle, elle faisait sa taille quoique un peu plus petite. Son sourire le mis étrangement à l'aise.

merci. Répondit-il simplement en souriant.

tu t'appelle comment ? Moi c'est Sakura Haruno ! Engageait-elle en souriant.

L'Inuzuka trouvait cette filles vraiment sympathique, elle avait le sourire déjà.

Kiba Inuzuka, tu est aussi de la compagnie Uzumaki ? La question lui était venu naturellement.

en quelque sorte, je suis chanteuse d'argents. Dit-elle toute fière en posant ses main pâle sur sa fine taille.

Le chanteur à la voix d'or l'as félicita avant de faire connaissance avec elle. Les autres étaient partie après avoir échangé quelque phrases avec lui et s'être présenté. Ils sont tous vraiment gentil pensait-il. Mais la méfiance lui faisait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose en dessous de toute cette gentillesse, mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il apprit qu'elle connaissait bien Naruto, car ils avaient grandi tous ensemble, à part certain, et avaient exercées leurs talents dans la musique tous ensemble. Elle savait joué du piano et du violon, et maniait assez bien la batterie. Mais sous ces aire de fille fragile, il découvrit qu'elle était vraiment féroce et très compétitif, ce qui l'amusa assez.

après avoir discuté un certain temps, Kiba décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourné à son studio. Il salua sa nouvelle amie et partie en pensant à sa journée qui ne c'était pas si mal déroulé.

Il continua son chemin, perdu dans ses pensées et bouscula quelqu'un devant lui. Il regarda devant lui et vit une touffe de cheveux blond.

Feu ardent. C'était Naruto, son sourire toujours présent le fascinait, et son regard. Cette passion brûlante qui avait l'air d'être omniprésente chez lui, l'intriguait au plus au point.

et bien alors, tu ne regarde pas où tu marche ? Taquinais le blondinet, une main dans la poche.

De son autre main, il pianotais quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour Kiba, mais remarqua que la star avait des écouteurs au oreille, et était donc en train d'écouté une musique. Peut être qu'il jouait l'air d'une musique ?

hum... je suis vraiment désolé Naruto-san ! Il s'inclina respectueusement devant l'uzumaki qui souriait encore plus.

j'ai entendu parlé de ton talent, on dit que tu as une voix qui porte ? Son sourire était toujours présent.

Kiba rougie à nouveau, son idole s'intéressait à lui ? Pourquoi ? Voyait-il en lui une mencace ?

heu... je crois ? Le sourire cette vois un peu moqueur du blondinet le rendit mal à l'aise.

montre moi ça. Répondit le blondinet sans détourné son regard de son vis à vis qui lui essayait tout pour ne pas le regardé.

Il hocha simplement la tête en signe de confirmation et commençais à faire marche arrière pour retourné au studio. Cependant, une main forte et puissante, mais douce dans la façon d'agir lui prit le bras pour le retenir.

dans ta loge plutôt. Je veux entendre ta voix... d'une manière différente du chant.

Sans se demandé pourquoi ou comment, le corps de Kiba agissait seul, obnubilé par la voix du blond. Grave, mais sans trop l'être et son ton était doux.

L'Inuzuka ouvrit la porte de sa loge et fit entré la célébrité internationale qui n'avait pas enlevé son sourire depuis le début.

Fascination. Kiba regardais maintenant son interlocuteur dans les yeux, et fut fasciné de voir tant de passion, on pouvait la lire clairement, la mélancolie, son sourire narquois, mais sans être moqueur ou hautin.

heu... que dois-je faire ? Demanda le chanteur à la voix d'or timidement.

Le blondinet ne répondit pas par quatre chemin.

allonge toi sur le lit. Le manque de réaction de Kiba le fit encore plus sourire.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il devrait s'allonger mais obéit, un peu sur la défensive. Une fois allongé sur le lit de sa chambre, le blond le regarda en détail, faisant étrangement frissonné le châtain. Le blondin grimpa sur le lit au dessus du nouveau chanteur qui resta pétrifié sur place. Que faisait-il ?

que-qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda le châtain, tout rouge.

Feu ardent. Le regard que le blond lui lançait était un peu différent, il y avait beaucoup plus de chaleur, ses yeux était rempli d'une leurs de convoitise, de passion, mais une passion différente...

tu va chanté pour moi, d'une façon différente, et je te dirait si tu est digne de faire partie de cette compagnie. Kiba ne comprit rien sur le coup, mais quand il vit le visage du célèbre Naruto, il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, de la même couleurs que ses tatouage rouge.

Et enfin, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, les lèvre du blond touchait les siennes, doucement ? Ses yeux noisette fendu s'écarquillait quand une chaleur le prit dans tout son corps. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'était pas gay pourtant, enfin il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Et puis... Naruto Uzumaki lui l'était !?


End file.
